


His

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Darling, I can’t seem to quitCompletely falling to bitsI really might be losing itThe idea that you’ve existed all along’s ridiculous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again.
> 
> Just an intimate moment between these two, no real plot. Ivan being possessive and Luka loving it ;)  
> The summary is from the song "Sweet Dreams, TN"
> 
> You can visit me at tumblr (slashandsports), kudos and comments are very welcome <3

_His._

Luka is  _his_.

It couldn’t be any clearer when he’s lying on the bed underneath him, panting heavily, with hair sprawled on the pillow like a halo around his head -

He’s never been this beautiful. He’s not conventionally handsome, he’s not good-looking,  _but God_ , the sight of him biting his swollen lips and arching his back with that moaning coming straight from his throat could easily become a favorite part of Ivan’s wet dreams.

It’s  _him_ who turns Luka into such a wreck of nerves, clenching muscles and weak limbs (although he still squeezes Ivan’s shoulders with surprising strength), sometimes he lets out a particularly loud moan and then presses his mouth on anything that’s close enough, be it a pillow, Rakitić’s hand or his chest, and just breathes out against it, and the sole desperation of this, the way Luka closes his eyes and lets go without having to actually be loud, sends shivers down Ivan’s spine.

It’s him who makes Luka feel like this. Nobody else gets to see him whining, panting, begging for more, wrapping his arms and legs around Ivan as tightly as possible to make him go deeper, there’s not even a millimeter of distance between their skins, they move and breathe as one and it feels  _right_.

It wasn’t always like this, naturally, the first few times were quite awkward and frustrating and, in Luka’s case, even painful. Of course he didn’t say anything; instead, he ripped up the pillow wrap. And the first time they intended to take things further, he was the one who spoiled all the fun by coming in his pants like a fucking teenage boy before anything could actually happen - he just went stiff for a moment, stopping Luka’s clumsy attempts on getting him undressed, and exhaled “ _fuck, fuck, sorry_ ” - the memory itself is still embarrassing. Well, it wasn’t  _his fault_  that Luka had such impact on him.

And he  _still_ has - the eyes and lips and neck, the way Luka swallows hard with his head thrown back, the bony fingers digging into his bare shoulders, the whole scene in front of his eyes, the idea of _how does this look from a third person’s perspective_ \- it all just gets him closer and closer to the edge.

“Come on - baby -  _you’re so good_  - ”

Their eyes lock and Luka gasps and digs his fingers so deep into Ivan’s skin that it actually hurts, but his whimper can’t even be heard over a litany of Luka’s breathy words, a mixture of all kinds of “ _oh God_ "s and ” _oh fuck_ “s until a final overwhelming wave of pleasure takes him.

” _Ivan -_  “

He looks so vulnerable and lost that Rakitić can’t help himself and he covers Lukita’s face with reassuring kisses. "I got you, babe,  _got you_  - ”

It certainly won’t take him long as well with Luka moaning like this - he gets a grip of his hair, he always does that when he feels he’s not going to last much longer, and Luka understands, he comes back from his own high and strokes Ivan’s cheeks with a surprisingly calm expression that doesn’t correspond with his ragged breath.

“Don’t pull out -  _please_  - I need this so bad - ”

He can’t say no, not when Luka pulls him in for another hungry kiss, and their mouths hang open so close they almost touch, but they don’t although Luka playfully teases him; every time their lips are about to meet, he just pulls back and gives Ivan a provocative look accompanied by quiet words he barely breathes out - “Come inside me - Ivan - I need it - ” until Rakitić just can’t take it anymore and he kisses Luka by force, forgetting all his usual tenderness, and the rough kiss is all he needs to finish.

He grabs a handful of Luka’s hair, it must be painful but he can’t do anything about it right now, only after a few more muffled moans his fingers tremble and he lets go of the hair and collapses down, burying his face into the sweaty crook of Modrić’s neck.

_His._

Just two hours ago they were on the pitch with  _god-knows-how-many people_ watching them.

Now he gets to see Luka, naked and bare both physically and mentally, so vulnerable and needy that he has to hug him even tighter, with messy bedsheets sticking to his sweaty body, but the most important thing is that Luka is safe in his arms, he’s  _his_ and he’s  _with him_ , he’s  _part of him_  and they are  _one_  and that’s how it  _should be_ -

It feels like his heart is so full of love it’s overflowing, and the feeling spreads, it’s everywhere and he needs Luka with every millimeter of himself, with every last drop of blood.

It feels like he might go insane if he couldn’t hold Luka in his arms.

_His Lukita._


	2. Chapter 2

_His_.

He wants to be _his_ ; just for the few minutes of a never-ending day - _because the days of the World Cup seemed to last for ages_ \- and just in their own, private moment, when it doesn't really matter who made more passes and who ran longer distances on the pitch.

He wants to share every touch, every kiss and every breath with him, feel his heartbeat - but there's so much more he wants to do and he's sure Ivan knows, although they don't talk much about the desires, _no_ , they rather act right away - he wants to rip Ivan's shirt and pull him closer, dig his nails into the skin of his back and shower his chest with tender kisses, it's what he does every time he and Ivan somehow end up naked, no matter if it's in the locker room or their hotel bathroom. He wants to do this over and over again to hear the laugh that bubbles in Ivan's throat and maybe even a conversation similar to the one that Luka can't forget. " _You'll never get tired of this_ \- "

_"How could I get tired of you?"_

_"I'm up here - " Ivan softly tangled his fingers in Luka's hair to pull him up into a kiss._

_"No," Luka protested, running his fingers carefully over the places he'd just kissed. "You're - this all - it's you and - and I want everything that's you - "_

He always wants everything, and playing by Ivan's side is not usually sufficient to fulfill this desire; so they laugh, they share a bed and bath at everyday basis and they also kiss whenever they get the chance, sometimes it's just a quick peck when they're the last ones to leave the locker room, and sometimes Ivan presses him against the wall with all his weight and plunders his mouth in a kiss where even teeth collide until they're both short of breath, and when their lips part they just pant heavily with eyes locked, unable to say anything or explain how they got into this situation in the elevator, hotel corridor or the toilet stall.

Sometimes they _make love_ and sometimes they just _fuck_ , and there's only a thin line between these two but the both can sense it, they both know the difference between Luka's lustful and demanding " _Fuck me_ " and the tenderly whispered " _Take me, Ivan, I'm yours_ "; Ivan always gets a grip on the situation and knows immediately how to react and what to do, when to caress Luka's cheeks and when to grab him by his hair make him turn around and place his hands on the wall.

And then there's this, the one thing Luka doesn't have a name for, although he could easily call it _lovemaking_ or _fucking_ as well, but he himself prefers the word "mind-melding", he'd heard it somewhere before and never knew what exactly it meant; now he imagines it must be something like _this_ because other words just don't do justice to what he feels right now _-_

"Are you alright?" Ivan whispers softly, tucking a lock of Luka's hair behind his ear, his own voice sweet like caramel. "Can I - move?"

Luka reached his hand to touch Ivan's chin and cheeks, "I love it like this - when I can see your face - "

The most beautiful smiled  widened Ivan' lips. "Yes - It's better," he nodded and took Luka's to place a gentle kiss on its back. "I need to see the how you moan - "

It's not just the small gestures of affection that Ivan was showering him with that made Luka want more; it was the physical closeness of their bodies, Ivan's weight on top of him, and the soft evening light coming to the room through the window shutters in which Ivan's face looked even more like a work of art than usual. "Come on, I can take it - "

"I know, I know - "

He moves slowly, with no rush, they spent the last half an hour just lazily cuddling and relaxing and it feels like  they have all the time they need and it doesn't matter they've done this so many times before; for Luka, it's still new every time and he can't believe how he could live without this for so long. The thought of having sex with other guy seems somehow disgraceful to him, he wouldn't want anybody else to do this; the difference is simple; it's more than a fuck with Ivan, it's more than sex and it's even more than lovemaking, although this all is part of it. 

_Mind-melding._

He looks into Ivan's eyes that are so close to his own and he feels like he knows exactly what Ivan's thoughts are - _Is he comfortable? Am I good enough? Is this good enough? Should I go faster, deeper? Should I kiss him now? Is this what he wants?_

"Kiss me," he whispers in an answer to the unspoken question. "Just lie on top of me and kiss me - come here." He drags Ivan to his chest and it surprises him that even though Ivan should be the dominant one in their position, he's so willing to listen to him in everything. He accompanied his words by wrapping his legs around Ivan's hips and crossing the ankles against his buttocks, making Ivan slide deeper inside.

"Fuck, you're needy - " Ivan exhaled in a surprise, before smiling again and kissing Luka.

"I want you as much as possible - like this and even closer and deeper and - more and more - "

It's hard to explain _how much_ he wants more - it's all just crazy and twisted images that come to his mind when thinking about the closeness between him and Ivan, one specifically - he wants to peel of his and Ivan's skins and blend the blood and veins and muscles and everything together, that's him and Ivan, that's _them_ , that's how he thinks of becoming one with Ivan - and he doesn't know why this sick image sticks with him, it just does.

He can hear Ivan's whispers, silenced by occasional kisses of his neck and collarbone - "Mine - you're _mine_ \- forever - "

" _Only yours_."

It feels like falling through an infinite space; there's no hotel room, no creaking bed, no sagging mattress, no shutters on the window and no summer evening outside, no world cup and no football at all, it's just Ivan's eyes an his smile and the teeth that gently bite the sensitive skin without leaving any marks on it.

"Say it again, Lukita - "

"I'm _yours_."


End file.
